Today, large music data bases exist comprising several thousands or even more songs. Further, handheld devices exist that enable a user to store a large number of songs. In order to quickly find a song, the user may want to only listen to a part of a song. The part should, however, not be selected arbitrary. Instead the user may only want to listen to a certain structural element of the song, e.g. to the chorus.
Thus, a music structure analysis is necessary.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for music structure analysis. Further, it is an object of the invention to provide respective devices.
These objects are solved by the independent claims.
Further details of embodiments of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.